The Story Of Valeraine O'Hearn
by ille Angelus Mortis
Summary: This is my Fanfic about a character that i created. Valeraine O'Hearn is in her 3rd year when Harry comes and i plan on letting her fall in love with Fred, (eventually George) Weasley. She will become crucial to the story. Im writing it from hers and the twins point of view. Ill be starting where J.K did Val and the twins will be in their 3rd year. This is when they meet eachoter
1. The Beginning of Third Year

The Beginning of Third Year

It was the beginning of the New Year at the Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And everyone was bustling about preparing for the new and old students to arrive.  
It was half past five when the little boats full of wide eyed students hit the shore of the old rocks that surrounded the ginormous castle.

They all entered the school in a rather un-orderly manner. This made the tall older looking teacher very cross. The older years passed up the first years as they made their way into the hall.  
Everyone let out a gasps of happiness and surprise to see the marvelous ceiling of the great hall. The ceiling had been bewitched to look like anything and everything. Tonight it looked like the midnight sky.

A smile crept onto the girls face.

No one could be happier to be back than one girl with reddish blonde hair, because this young girl had never truly fit in at home.

Valeraine O'Hearn was her name. She was a third year witch from the border of Ireland.

Valeraines parents, Bartley and Delilah O'Hearn where very well known among the wizarding community. Very wealthy, and they had very pure blood. But Valeraine was the black sheep of the family.

All of her family where from the Slytherin house and where very, shall we say? Not nice. When it was announced that Valeraine was to be in Gyffindor, her entire family made a huge fuss because they did not want her in Gryffinsor, they thought she belonged in Slytherin, but Dumbledoor would not have it. He made Valeraine chose and she chose Gryffindor. This upset her parents but by the time her second year was over they had become used to the deep, but almost maroon red, and gold strung all over their mansion.

But Valeraine wanted her familys lineage to stop here. Valeraine was mostly raised by a retired muggle born witch, nanny. She was more of a mother to her than her own. The Witch, Clara, raised her to do right in everything. To be kind to all Witches and Wizards, no matter their blood status or the state of their clothing. She taught her to be kind, smart, and amazing…

She died in Valeraines second year.

Old age got to her, and she died in her sleep. Valeraine was just now starting to overcome her death. Being at Hogwarts helped because she was surrounded by many people she loved.

Valeraine went and took her seat at the Gryffindor table near the middle with her friend Eveleen Bradley. Eveleen and Valeraine had been friends ever since their first year. Eveleen was a half-blood but she didn't care. All Valeraine wanted was a good friend.

"If I may have your attention please!" Said a loud feminine voice from the front. It was Professer Minevra McGonagall. McGonagall was a tall thin woman with a tall pointy wizard hat.

Minevra had led in the first years and they now stood at the end of the hall where there was a rising to where all of the teachers sat and ate, below that was a stood and podium.

"It is time for the sorting." She announced loud and proudly.

Valeraine sat up and watched to see who would be sorted into her house. The sorting hat placed a few In Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and one in Gryffindor and a few more in Slytherin.

"Ronald Weasley." McGonagall cried with the sorting hat in one hand and a lond list in the other. Ron Weasley, a scrawny red head with freckles made his way up to the seat. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head and as it gently touched its head it let out a gasp. "Ah! Another Weasley." It said grudgingly. Ron was second to last out of seven Weasley children. "Hm, better be Gryffindor!" Proclaimed the hat. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered every time someone new joined their house. Ron smiled from ear to year as he took his seat next to his two brothers Fred and George.

Fred and George where identical twins from the Weasley family. They both had red hair and freckles, and it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Not even their own mother could. Everyone would get them mixed up but not Valeraine. She had a way of telling who was who, but where she never really talked to them she never got a chance to show them that she could tell them apart. Valeraine turned her attention up to the hat who had sorted a young boy called Neville into Gyffindor. Their was a cheer for a few moments but soon everyone was watching the sorting again. "Hermione Granger." Called the Professor. Hermionie was a thin muggle born with thick fluffy, mousy brown hair. It did not take long for the hat to sort her. "Gryffindor!" It proclaimed. Everyone at the table was clapping until they herd two shocking words that silenced the entire room.

"Harry Potter!" Yelled McGonagall as the read from the parchment. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

The dark lord, Voldermort, a evil wizard who tried to take over a long time ago tried to kill harry with a killing curse but something happened that made him disappear. Voldemort was gone and Harry lived, but had a scar in the shape of lighting. Harry had crazy black hair and he was rather skinny. Everyone whispered as he made it to the top and sat on the stool. The sorting hat and harry seemed to have a conversation but no one could hear it. Harry looked worried but a sigh of relieve came as the hat proclaimed his house. "Better be, Gryffindor!" It yelled. The entire table rose and wet crazy. There were a few more sorting's after that like Draco Malfoy into Slytherin. Everyone knew he would end up there. The Malfoys where once death eaters, the dark lords henchmen. But said they did it not of their own will. No one believed them but they were saved from Azkaban, the wizard jail.

It had been a successful night. Everyone ate, Dumbledoor, the schools head master made some announcements and then everyone was off to bed.  
Valerine followed Eveleen to the Gyffindor tower and they hit the bed hard after being so full of all of that wonderful food.

"I am so full, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." Said Eveleen

"Im more curious about Harry Potter rather than the food Eveleen." Said Valeraine in her thick Irish accent. Eveleen had always loved food which it why she was a little more round than most girls. But this didn't bother the short blonde haired girl. Eveleens hair was an almost white blonde, while Valeraines was long and had a red tint to it.

"Well if you're so curious about him why don't you go talk to him tomorrow, "She said rolling over to look at her friend. "But good luck with that because that's what everyone else will be doing and im sure that he just wants some space."

"Yes well I can't help being curious, but your right. I'll leave him alone until his popularity dies down." She said reaching for the lamp that lit the room. "Night." She said turning off the switch. "Night." Eveleen replied.

Both of them couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The start of their third year at Hogwarts, And Harry Potter was there!


	2. The Worst Meeting Ever

It was the dawn of the new day at Hogwarts and every one was scrambling to get to breakfast and then hope to find your way to your first class.  
Valeraine was one of the first ones up and at breakfast in the mornings because she knew that if the changing staircases felt moody that day then she would undoubtedly be late for class.  
Valeraine walked down the stairs with Eleveen and into the great hall where breakfast was being served. It had been a week since their arrival back at the school and she still wasn't used to seeing that lovely celling.  
She thought she never would be. It was gorgeous.  
Today it looked like the morning sun rising over the mountain tops. The colors where so mixed and misted that there where shades of lavender in the mix.

Valeraine walked up to the Gryffindor table where everyone was still talking hard about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. "You saw'r him di'ent you Val! His scar looked so real! But lo'ts o' Slytherin are sayin that that he aint that special, b'cause he was muggle raised. Could you imagine having to live like that? Be so famous here yet yer a nobody out there! It must have been dreadfull." Said one of the Gryffindors at her table. "I think that we should all leave the poor lad alone. I think it was good he wasn't raised here. Having to grow up with this fame would've made him a cocky Slytherin. And no one wants that." She said finishing the eggs infront of her. She grabbed her books and turned to the gossiping girl. "So like I said. Leave the lad alone. He's a person, not a gossip topic." She said walking off with Eleveen.

"Well that was harsh don't you think?" Eleveen asked as they walked away from the table. "Not really." She said angrily. "People need to mind their own business and leave Harry alone. He's been through a lot and now hes getting this." She said speaking from experience.  
Where Valeraines parents had been Slytherins and had also been accused of being death eaters in the earlier war, when she arrived and was put in Gryffindor she was the talk of the school. Everyone talked about how a death eaters daughter was in Gryffindor, the enemy of Slytherin. Rumors where made up that she was adopted and or that the sorting hat made a mistake.  
So Valeraine felt for Harry. Its not fun being the talk of the school.

Valeraine went to her first few classes, Potions with Snape in the morning. Snape was not a morning person, or an evening person. But then there was divination, that was exiting. Valeraine entered that class with a smile on her face. They had tea and told each others futures from the symbols on the bottom. Eveleens read hers and expected a single symbol with found two. Dumbfounded she called Professor Trelawney to their table and she almost dropped the cup when she saw what was inside. It was what appeared to be a sun behind a cross.  
Eveleen looked in her book and back to Trelawney.  
The professor looked up at Valeraine, wide eyed and confused.  
"You will have great happiness in your life but many trials and sufferings will follow as your life continues until you lose someone but gain the same." Trelawney walked away leaving Valeraine confused and in a tiff. What did she mean she be happy but suffering? Lose someone but gain the same? This made no sense to her. She didn't know whether to be angry or scared.  
She thought for a minuet as she let it all sink in. Fear. She defiantly felt fear.

Valeraine left the class with Eveleen. Neither of them spoke because they didn't know what to say. They walked down the hall towards the great hall for lunch but Eleveen noticed something Valeraine didn't. "Val, this hall is extremely quiet for it to be so close to lunch." She said scoping the hall with her eyes. Valeraine looked around and noticed only a few other students lurking the hall they were walking in and immediately felt trouble was stirring.  
Valeraine quickly turned around and saw two balls role out from behind a wall.  
She noticed them immediately as confetti bombs. They were used to scare people as pranks.  
But something was wrong with them. They whistled for a moment and then she herd two voices in unison scream at them from a distance. "Get down!" They yelled, but Eleveen hadn't turned around yet she was busy looking for the voices. Valeraine pushed her friend down the hall and jumped after her. She put her hands in front of her face as she covered Eleveen.  
The bombs went off with an explosion. Confetti and fire everywhere. Valeraine screamed in pain and the explosion nipped at her arm. Wailing, she grabbed her arm which had been burned.  
Students from all over gathered around them as Eleveen checked on her friend. The burn was pretty bad, and tears came from Valeraines eyes.  
Two faces emerged through the crowd and lowered themselves next to the two girls.  
Fear and guilt came upon the two boys faces as they saw the girls arm. "We have to get her to the medical wing quick!" Yelled Eleveen at anyone who would listen. The boys then grabbed Valeraine and with the help of Eleveen got her to Madame Pomfrey very quickly.

Madame Pomfrey the schools healer took her in immediately and shut the doors behind her not letting the three of them come in.  
Eleveens face turned sour and hurt as she herd her best friends cry from inside the locked doors.  
She then turned to the two boys standing next to her. They were both a bit tall and had very red hair. Eleveen recognized them as Fred and George Weasley, the prank twins. She remembered them from the previous year because they had performed a prank in the Gryffindor common room that resulted in everything turning pink. She then put two and two together and concluded that the confetti bombs where theirs.  
Anger flooded her face as she raised her arm to slap the twin on the left.  
"Ouch!" Yelled George as he grabbed his face. "I guess we deserved that." Claimed the other twin Fred. Valeraine then slapped him as well causing him to call out in pain.  
"Is this your idea of a prank?! Because it's not funny! You have just burnt my best friend! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She said on the verge of screaming.  
"It was an accident!" Claimed George defending them.  
"Yeah, its only supposed to make a boom sound and blow confetti everywhere!" He said trying to explain this to Eleveen who was clearly distraught. "It was faulty. When we herd it whistle we knew that was bad to we told you to get down. We didn't mean it! Honest!" He said with a large amount of guilt. The twins felt extremely bad for what they had done.  
There was a creek as the door to the medical room was opened. Madame Pomfrey popped out her head and invited them in.  
The three of them walked in and saw an unconscious Valeraine laying on the bed with a bandage wrapped on her left arm. It began at the tip of her fingers and ended at her shoulder.  
Madame Pomfrey looked at the three of them as they were very distraught.  
"She will be fine," She implied as she gestured to Valeraines arm. "The burn was deep but I was able to heal most of it. She will have to wear this bandage for a while but she will be back to narmal within a few days." She assured them as she walked towards the twins. "A Weasleys. I suspect you had something to do with this. I will have to inform Dumbledoor, but I'm sure he will be fair." The twins nodded not taking their eyes off of Valeraine.  
For the two years they had attended Hogwarts, no one had gotten hurt until now.  
And now that they had it was hard on them.  
The guilt was unbearable.


	3. The Medical Wing

Chapter Three:

Eleveen and The twins sat next to Valeraine for the next half hour as they all awaited Dumnbledoors arrival. Fred and George couldn't even look at Eleveen let alone make eye contact with her. They were both filled with guilt to where they both wanted to curl up and cry.  
Dumbledoor calmly walked into the large room and saw the poor girl still sound asleep on the bed. Fred looked up at him and saw a look of shame on his face. "Madame Pomfrey has sent me here to deal with you two. Now I need the truth out of both of you. Understand?" He said. The twins nodded.  
"Well," Started Fred "We were bored, and we had a few confetti bombs that we had made first day and we wanted to use them so we thought we'd take'em and scare the pants off someon-" "So we hid in the corridor and Eleveen and Valeraine were the first two to walk by us." George budded in finishing his twins words. "We saw'em and sent it roll'in down the hall at them." "But," Interupted Fred "The bomb was faulty, it gave a whistle so we yelled at them to get down. Fred here tried to grab'em but it was to late." "We're real sorry, we didn't mean to hurt her." George said in remorse. Dumbledoor petted his beard and stared at them for a while and looked over at Eleveen who had been listening. She had been listening and she nodded at Dumbledoor like to tell him that this was all true.  
He then returned his gaze to the twins and put his hands behind his back. "It sounds like it was only a faulty bomb. I wont expel you or give you detention," The twins spirits lifted a little at those words. He wasn't angry. "On one condition. You must hand over the rest of these bombs over to me and promise to make no more." He said with a stern look. The twins nodded and smiled in agreement with their head master.

A mumble came from the bed and all eyes were on the waking Valeraine. "I will inform your teachers you won't be in class for the rest of the day. All of you." Dumbledoor said with a glance over all of them. "I have a feeling that you two might want some time with the girls. Madame Pomfrey will be outside." He said as he turned to leave.  
Fred and George rushed over to her bed as the girl stirred. She welped in pain as she tried to move her arm.  
She looked around as she tried to focus in her eyes to see the three figures. "What? Eleveen? What happened?" She jolted up and grabbed her friend with her uninjured arm. "What happened? The explosion! Are you alright?!" She asked quickly. "Im fine, im fine" She said calming her down. "It was a confetti bomb. A prank. The bomb was faulty and it went off wrong." Valeraine looked at her with a confused face as she realized and held her burnt arm with her free one, she cringed and let it go. She looked down and saw her wrapped up arm and could feel it burning as they spoke. She theen turned to look at the twins that where very excited to see her awake. "Morn'in." Said Fred "Sorry about the bomb, it was an accident you see. We were pranking you." He said sitting with his twin. "Why me?" She asked. "It was random." Siad George "Im Fred and this is George by the way. "He said pointing to the wrong person. "No," She corrected. "Your Fred and hes George." Said said with a grin as she was correct. The twins mouths hit the floor. No one, absolutely no one had ever been able to tell them apart before and now this girl they had just introduced themselves to was able to tell them apart. "How-How-" Georges voice stammered. "Howd' ya do that?" Fred finished. "I just can." Valeraine said with a grin. Ever since she knew the twins existed she could tell them apart, though she never told anyone how she did it.

The next few days were slow and hard for Valeraine. She was in a lot of pain but didn't let any of her visitors see it. Except Eleveen. One day Fred and George came bursting through the doors with a pot of daiseys while no one was there. "Found these-" "Stole these for you." George corrected his brother. Fred turned to his twin and frowned. "Gee thanks ya git! Tell'in 'er that we sole these flow'es from Hagrids garden." Fred fully confessed as he placed them on the table. "It's the thought right?" She said smiling. Fred and George sat down next to her on the side that was burnt and became serious all of the sudden. The twins had visited every day since the accident. They felt horrible about what happened to her. They would normally come in and tell jokes or a story about how they turned Snapes office pink once. They would make Valeraine laugh and for a few seconds she would forget the pain.  
But today was different. There was no happiness in their eyes and no jokes to tell.  
"Val?" Fred said as he looked up at her. "Yeah Fred? What's wrong?" She asked him. The twins where awfully upset and she didn't know why.  
"Do ya- Do ya think we could… See it?" George asked. "I mean if you don't that's fine we'll leave." She said getting antsy. "Well," Valeriaine started, but didn't finish.  
Her burns were almost healed now but there were…. Scars. And they were nasty looking. She never wanted anyone to see them but she felt like they needed to. "Alright." She said as she reached over to her other arm to undo the bandage. As she unraveled it it began to show nasty, wrangled pieces of skin. Her arm was all red and there were sores all over her arm. It was very painful to look at.  
George came to the point where he had to get up and walk away because he felt like he was going to pass out.  
Fred began to cry and as he did George came running back to hold his twin.  
Seeing her arm upset the twins she covered them back up with the bandage. "Im sorry." She said as the finished. "No, no. Im sorry. We're sorry. We should have been more careful. Im so sorry. Val. Im so sorry." Fred said in tears. George was now crying as he watched his twin cry.  
"Its alright, ive already forgivin you. It was an accident." Valeraine lifted Freds face and looked down at him as her hand stayed on the side of his face.  
"Its ok." She said smiling at the boy. Fred rose up to hug her, careful not to touch her burnt arm. George joined and they sat there hugging eachother for a while.  
Madame Pomfrey came in and ordered the twins to leave. It was time for Valeraines next healing session. This should be the last night Valeraine would have to stay in the hospital wing.


	4. The Encounter With The Devil

Valeraine was now determined that today be a good day.  
She had just been released from the hospital wing and she was now walking down the halls with Eleveen as they scampered off to breakfast.  
Valeraine was excited to be out of the hospital wing but she was not looking forward to her first class. Potions with Professor Snape.

Valeraine shuddered at the thought. She followed her friend to breakfast.

They followed their noses to the great hall where they found themselves overwhelmed with people.

The hall swarmed with students hurrying to eat before their first class.

Valeraine and Eleveen knew they had time to sit and enjoy the meal so they found a an empty few seats and sat in them as they ate their morning eggs and toast.

Just as Valeraine was about to down some pumpkin juice there was a loud pop behind her, she spewed her juice and let out a squeal and out of reflex she turned to smack the being responsible.

"Ouch!" Let out one of the ginger twins. "Geez woman!" He yelped holding his red face that had just been smacked. Valeraines eyes opened wide and hugged George with a large smile. "Woman I think your sending me mixed signals here." He said as the girl latched on to him. Fred only laughed but it was short lived as Valeraine went after him as well.

Valeraine then smacked Fred and he let out a yelp and grabbed his face. "Ouch! Why'd ya do that for?" She asked. "To make it even I suppose." She said smiling. The twins swiftly slit under the table and sat across from Valeraine and Eveleen. Fred was the first to notice the bandages still on Valeraines arm and his face filled with worry. "Val, I thought you said you were released? Why do ya still have the bandages?" He asked plainly, not thinking.

"Well," She began. She wanted to tell them that she was just ashamed of the scaring on her arm and that she just wasn't ready to show them off yet, but she knew that this would only make her new friends feel worse. "Just some last minuet healing stuff, nothing I needed to stay in the wing for." She said as she stuffed her face with eggs. The twins fell for it and went along. However, Eleveen knew the real reason but said nothing.

Valeraine skipped down the hall happily, It had been a month since the accident and she was no longer wearing the bandages. Eleveen had talked her into taking them off so she did.

Valeraine was meeting the twins and Eleveen in the common room before dinner and so far she had had a good day. But before she could change the expression on her face she saw her. Deidra Persephone Malus. A third Year Slytherin she had been best friends with before their first year at Hogwarts.

_Valeraine and Deidra's families where and still are very close, both pure bloods and both mudblood haters. Valeraine and Deidra practicaly grew up together and where like sisters until the day they came to Hogwarts._

_Valeraine was ofcoarse put into Gryffindor and Deidra into Slytherin._

_Deidra was angered because Valeraine made to effort to change houses and thought her a traitor to her family. So ever since then Deidra has been nothing but a bully to Valeraine and Eleveen._

Valeraine shivered at the sight of her. She walked along with another Slytherin, a first year with hair so blonde it was white.

Draco Malfoy. The Malfoys were also close to the O'Hearn family.

Draco under Deidras wing? This could only end in trouble.

She could practically hear them both ranting on about the muggle borns in the school.

Before Valeraine could do anything she heard her name being called. "Valeraine!" Came a shrill voice that could pierce the hearts of men.

Valeraine shuddered at the call, but before she could run the two Slytherins where already face to face with her. "Val how are you? I haven't seen you much? Been hiding from me I see?" She said in the voice only the devil could muster. "Draco Malfoy," The younger one said as he stretched out his hand and forcibly made Valeraine shake it. "But you should already know me." He said with great confidence. 'Deidra tells me that you're a blood traitor, just wait until my father hears about how low you've fallen. To be hanging out with the Weasleys?! The greatest blood traitor family of all! And that other half blood, whatever her name is. "He paused. "You're practically kicked out of the family!" He said with an evil laugh that would sour milk.

Valeraine said not a word and tried to walk away before she did something she would regret.

Hearing the two of them talk about the twins and Eleveen like that made her want to kill them both but trying to be the better person the attempted walking away, but Deidra grabbed her left arm. The burnt one. It stung a little but only fueled her hatred for the both of them. "Where do you think your going?" She shrieked. "Im not done talking. Is this how you treat your best friend?" She asked in that smart tone.

It was to late. Valeraines temper was long gone and out the window. She spun around and whipped out her wand and before the two could react she disarmed them. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled as both of the Slytherins lost their wands.

Before either could run and pick their wands up Valeraine knew she had to do something "Petrificus Totalus." She uttered as she lashed her wand at the two of them.

And before her eyes the two Slytherins bodys stiffened up and fell to the floor.

Valeraine couldn't believe what she had done.

She ran, and ran until she made it back to the common room. Eleveen was the first to see her and rushed to her. "Val? Val, are you okay?" She asked her friend as she saw the panicked look on her face. "Draco, Deidra- Hall- Couldn't- binded." Valeraine tried to make a sentence but she was to out of breath and to terrified by what she had just done.

She couldn't believe it. She had never done anything like that before, and out of nowhere it comes and she attacked two students.

Eleveen sat her down in the corner of the common room and Fred and George followed right behind them. Eleveen tried to calm her down and after a few minutes and a cup of tea, Valeraine was ready to talk.

She told them all about Draco, and Deidra and how they called her a traitor and how they insulted the twins and Eleveen.

This news made Fred and Georges blood boil. But the two laughed when she told them how she disarmed and body binded the Slytherins.

"Its not funny!" Valeraine bursted in "I could get expelled, or I could have done the spell wrong and fatally harmed them!" She announced, but Eleveen shushed her letting her know that they still where in a room full of people. "Honestly," Statred Fred. "I don't feel sorry for'em," "They deserved it, the tossers." George helped finish. "From what weve been her'in, Malfoys been giv'in harry some problems so the git got what was comm'in." Fred said trying to finish so his twin would come barging in.

The two where honestly glad and proud of what Valeraine had done, though it didn't look like she was.

Her face was pale and was fear stricken.

After a half an hour Professor McGonagall came bursting through the doors with a scroll in hand.

Silence covered the room and all eyes were on the professor.

"Tonight we have recently found two Slytherin students, disarmed and body bound in the corridor.

As of right now we have no suspects but would ask that the perpetrator come forward and take responsibility for his or her actions." She paused looking around the room. "If no one steps forward then he or she will live with this guilt for the rest of their lives.

Or, we will simply wait until they awaken and will find out then.

That is all." She said walking back out the door which she came.

Fear came over Valeraine. What if they spilled? Not what, she was sure they would. What was she going to do? She knew that they would.

She could get expelled. The four looked at each other in shock, no one speaking a word.


End file.
